


Sam Winchester Drabble

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67





	Sam Winchester Drabble

You were curled up on the couch, a blanket tucked tightly around your knees and your laptop open in your lap. The TV was on but you weren’t really watching it. You were staring at the screen on your computer instead. Seven women. Seven women had gone missing since you had misidentified the serial killer as a ghost. How could you be so stupid? Of course a ghost wasn’t kidnapping women, why would it? It would just kill them and be done with it. It wouldn’t keep them alive for a week, torturing them with hopes of being set free, and then kill them. 

“Stupid fucking idiot,” you slammed your laptop closed and threw it across the couch. 

“Whoa,” Sam walked in the room just as your computer hit the pillow. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” you scrubbed at your eyes, hoping he didn’t see how red they were.

Sam looked at you, taking in the disheveled hair, the clothes that you had obviously slept in, and figured out pretty quickly what was wrong. He came and sat down beside you on the couch. He knew better than to say anything, knew it wouldn’t make any difference telling you it wasn’t your fault, so he just put his arm around you. He squeezed your shoulder and you looked up at him. Those kind caring eyes was all it took for you to break. A sob escaped your lips as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“I know. It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay.” He rubbed your back as you cried on his shoulder. 

After letting you cry for a few minutes, he asked softly, “Wanna go to bed?” 

You nodded, your head still buried in his shoulder. He picked you up bridal style and walked down the hallway to your room. He lay you on your bed, pulled the covers up to your chin, and turned out the light. As he got to your door, you called out to him.

“Sam…wait.” Sam turned in the doorway, silhouetted against the light streaming in from the hall. “Will you stay? Please?”

He didn’t say anything, just walked back to your bed and climbed in behind you. You snuggled into him and he wrapped his arm around your waist. You grabbed his hand, bringing it to your lips and kissing his palm.

“Thank you.”

He kissed the back of your head, his warm breath on your neck. “Anytime.”


End file.
